


Scones

by Middy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fluff, Love, M/M, Scones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred comes to Arthur's rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeBright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBright/gifts).



> This story was a short one-shot made for my Fiance.

Arthur huffed as he made the hundredth batch of scones that he hoped would be a lot better then the last new he made. Who was he kidding everyone made fun of them. Picswell. t the Brit for his lack in the cooking skills. His eyes narrowed as he pulled a very over cooked bunch of...crap.

"Bloody brilliant Arthur..."

A loud thud from the stairs would have caught his attention had he not been sulking. "Duuuuude!" Came the American.

"Why are you so loud?" A sigh escaped his lips, frustration evident in his voice.

"Whoa who put a bug up your ass man?" Alfred sat next to the Brit, his blue eyes scanning the shorter male.

"Any nation with a voice."He started to dump the tray and was stopped by Alfred.

"Let me try their not that bad babe." Alfred grabbed one and brought it to his mouth and took a hearty bite. His face turned a pale green and his glasses tinted. "Yeah this taste like..." Alfred went silent when Arthur's face drop obviously ready for ridicule. "Scones."

Arthur looked up and scoffed. "Please you want me to believe that?" He crossed his arms and eyed the blue eyed boy.

Alfred laid the food down and took Arthur's hands in his. " Who cares what the others think, or even what I think," He started. "Maybe cooking isn't your strongest skill...that doesn't mean your not as great as these guys."

Arthur couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. "You are beyond full of shit." He said gripping the hands that held his. "Your just my Loud, Annoying, Glasses wearing, Full of shit Alfred."

The american was silent for a moment. "That..is like totally the best thing anyone has every said to me!" He was beaming with his signature grin. "Glad my Artie is back and not gills."

"Finding Nemo all night movie binge?" He chuckled as Alfred blushed and shrugged. "Australia is still hooked on that one movie?" When he had no answer he furrowed his brows. "Al?"

"Hello my squishy.." A giggle was released.

Arthur watched America point at him and murmur the same line. Only this time it was along the lines of 'You are fluffy and you shall be my fluffy!'. It didn't take long for his emerald colored eyes to turn a dark forest green.

"Duuude Artie did you know your eyes change color when your mad?" He chuckled out loud.

Arthur picked up a scone and shoved it right into Alfred's wide open mouth. Alfred threw up in the trash and slowly the green faded once more. His glasses were fogged up and his stomach felt like the Civil War mixed with a future German sparkle party was in there.

"Whoa..besides the odd texture and unidentified gooey creme, this could be fixed with a bit of TLC from America."

"You want me to join you?" Alfred nodded. "Put together English food with...greasy...high in calories American food?"

"Sounds great doesn't it?!" He jumped up and hurled himself towards the counter to start.

"Some of this...!"

"Oh! And some of these odd looking chocolate chips!"

"Those are dried prunes Alfred..."

"Why on earth would you have old people food?"

"Alfred..."

"Duuuuude! Let's put some of this!"

"Not my good beer!"

Arthur stood in the doorway watching his beloved create a mess, but he knew it was all made with love from the big goof. He had better find two forks, maybe some wine aswell. As Arthur turned to go fetch the needed supplies in mind, he turned back.

"Thank you..." This time as he smiled, Alfred truly felt Arthur's genuine happiness. It to made Alfred happy, so after a long day of watching Alfred cook and break a few things, the pair settled in to watch a nice movie. The tittle popping up as 'The art of cooking Scones'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review and thanks for reading!


End file.
